My Sun
by amethyst-ice22
Summary: With their strength, they had been feared. With their abominable powers, they had been shut from the world. Their race was dying and with only Naruto and his parents remaining, his parents have no choice left but to send Naruto off to the Capital. Unknowingly, Naruto becomes a candidate for the crowned prince's consort. Full Summary Inside. SasuNaru. AU.
1. Namikazes, the race of the wind

**A/N: READ. THANKS. VERY IMPORTANT. **Hi everyone, to those wondering, this will be the last update I'll post for this site, before I completely move to **Archive of Our Own. **To those who have sent their emails, please recheck your sent messages, as some email addresses did not appear. Like I've said please do not put your whole email. Put it like this as an example: foreverwilllove at yahoo . com. or something like that. Ok? Anyway, got inspired by this idea suddenly, so I hope you can tell me what you think of it. :) Toodles! See you at **AO3!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Period.

**Full Summary: **With their strength, they had been feared. With their abominable powers, they had been shut from the world. Their race was dying and with only Naruto and his parents remaining, his parents have no choice left but to send Naruto off to the Capital. Unknowingly, Naruto becomes a candidate for the crowned prince's consort. With death looming over their heads, only one prophesy can save them all.

_The Evil One shall arise again, and only when the Moon and the Sun align, shall the galaxies intervene, and with the constellations as their guide, save them all._

* * *

**Prologue**

Cold winds and small tornadoes rampaged the barren land. What once was a land filled with the rarest but most beautiful greenery, oldest trees, and cleanest and purest waters, had become a land filled with the stench of death, decaying animals, and dry soils. Once a haven now a living hell took its place. Naruto watched as his parents placed red chrysanthemums on the newly built grave. His grandfather had died yesterday. His perverted, strong, and kind grandfather had the last of his life snuffed out after years and years of trying to suppress his _wind. _It was a recurring nightmare, a vagabond of painful trials trying to kill them off one by one.

A small tear dropped softly from heartbreaking blue eyes. The hurt, pain, and anger all swirling and mixing together in his heavy heart. For years on end, he had questioned their 'almighty creator' at the severity of their situation. The life they were forced to endure had been ruthless, cruel, and unforgiving. To be forced to repress their vibrant spirit—not that he ever did—their_ wind_, their most important counterpart was just the same as shortening one's life span. For centuries, the _Namikaze _had been hiding at the foot of the mountains of the _Four Great Ones, _waiting till the last of their breaths were taken from them.

Centuries ago, they were called heroes, fairies, miracles, gods and goddesses of war, and many other titles. However, one king of the _Capital _had changed _everything. _Uchiha Madara, the clan head of the race of _fire_ and the eleventh king of the Capital, _destroyed _everything. His fear of the Namikazes escalated when he saw their power as a whole. Nature and wind, it seemed, made for a _very _powerful combination. Wind, their natural element, enabled the Namikazes to manipulate the weather to their liking. It became a deadly weapon in war, as lightning and storms did their bidding.

Their affinity to nature made them capable of healing others when it was known throughout the kingdom that only the _Harunos _and _Hyuugas _were capable of such feat. Being so in tune with nature, their clan knew most poisons, as well as antidotes to nullify their drastic effects on the body. Every clan member also had fast regenerative capabilities and bottomless stamina, making them effective warriors in battle. Most of all, the Namikazes were known for their incomparable beauty and gentle souls. Like bees to honey, they attracted people left and right—from one race to another, age was also of no consequence.

Thus, their abilities to defend themselves through their impregnable barriers and powerful seals became a necessity to protect them from anyone who wishes them harm and malice. All these became both the Namikazes' blessing and downfall. For Uchiha Madara, he saw the race of _wind_ a threat, as well as a powerful thorn on his side. It was not long after did he make his move, for fear and greed could blind a man as wise as he. With this fear and his fervent desire to be the sole ruler of the Capital, he cooked up a plan and was somehow able to turn the people against them.

One by one, the rumors spread, and Uchiha Madara's scheme flourished. Clans and nations fed on this, except the clan of _Uzumaki—_the clan of seals and long-lived beings—who until now, were the only support of their clan. Before long, the once powerful Namikazes were turned away, abhorred for all eternity, and labelled as an evil race in history. The clan head of the race of _wind _knew there was nothing more they could do. And with this, he saw it fit, that instead of being slain, they would rather live their lives in hiding for all the years to come.

Suppressing the _wind, _their _souls, _became an integral part for their survival. The entirety of the Namikazes mourned for this severe loss, but they knew, it needed to be done. For their future generations, their _children, _their only _hope _to be redeemed must live on in their steed. For that bright future, if there would ever be, they needed to push through with this sacrifice. It was an irony though, that same sacrifice wiped out their clan with only three individuals barely standing.

Namikaze Minato, their current clan head and Uzumaki Kushina, the wife of Minato, both of whom were Namikaze Naruto's parents were the only ones left. Their race was dying, that much was obvious, and there was nothing else they could do. The hope of their ancestors were just wishy washy thinking now, and with their current state, it would only lead to unnecessary loss. Tears fell from his eyes, streaming down with no end as Naruto mourned for their people, before warm arms and the sweet scent of his mother enveloped him, his wet face buried in her silk robes.

"Please...please, don't cry, my child..." Kushina whispered pleadingly, _brokenly, _as her own tears fell from her beautiful cerulean eyes. Her shocking, long red hair—a trait common among the _Uzumaki_s—swayed around them, protecting both mother and son from the harsh winds. Minato stood by the side, his golden locks ruffled in the wind, and his azure eyes focused on his family; both features passed down to his only child. He watched them close enough to have one arm around Kushina's slim waist, and another around Naruto's small shoulders. _  
_

Unlike his emotional loved ones, Minato had always been levelheaded and steadfast, but this time, his own eyes shone with unshed tears. The pain of seeing his family suffering and reach breaking point, was too much to bear. His grip tightened around both his wife and child when their bodies, delicate in his hands, trembled against his own. As strong and powerful as they were, they could only take so much, before they too, lost hope. Death was looming over their heads, and Minato could only hope that he and his wife's last course of action, would save them, his son, and the rest of humanity.

They were all living in a precarious balance, and it won't be long before the prophesied 'Evil One' would arise again. And only that prophesy proclaimed the day of Naruto's birth could alter the hands of fate. Minato painfully closed his eyes. One lone tear falling from one of his soulful eyes. _I'm sorry, Naruto._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The Capital buzzed with life. The countless booths lined up at every corner of the streets, as well as the parades and boisterous people wandering about, only added to the lively atmosphere. From above and away from the crowd, the castle of the royal family stood. One lone man watched from the shadows of one curtained window, his blood red eyes boring holes into every object he found an annoyance. Said eyes faded to onyx once he heard the agile but silent footsteps coming his way. He schooled his features into emptiness as he awaited the disturbance coming his way.

"State your business, _servant._" He spat his words with contempt. A silver-haired man stepped out of the dark, his posture lazy, even as he graced the second prince with a low bow.

"My prince, His Highness summons you." Hatake Kakashi, his adviser, had stated in his usual bored tone. And if it weren't for the fact, that this man had been with him since childhood, he would have lashed out at his audacity and disrespect. Uchiha Sasuke tensed before his posture relaxed once again. It would be ten years too early before he showed any weakness before this annoying man. Yet, even with that small change in his demeanor, Sasuke knew, Kakashi noticed, but chose to ignore it. His eyes flashed red for a second before he turned away from the window and proceeded to the throne room.

His arrival was expected, it seems, as the King and Queen of the Capital stared at him, the former with coldness, and the latter with barely veiled happiness. Sasuke tried not to grimace as he kneeled gracefully with one knee, his right hand over his chest.

"You called for me, Your Highness." Sasuke kept his head low, refusing to make eye contact, lest his anger simpered into the surface, and his _Sharingan _manifests itself. It was a bloodline limit, that the race of _fire _had possessed long before the oldest man lived. The _Sharingan _enabled the Uchiha to copy any abilities, the user sees within a split second, as well as enforce it as his own. However, in times of turbulent emotions, their bloodline limit would appear unknowingly, staining the usual onyx eyes of Uchihas, bleeding red with three black _tomoe. _Glaring at the current king with those eyes could subject him to punishment, and the shame that came along with it, would wound his pride.

"At ease, my child." Uchiha Fugaku ordered, his voice booming with authority. Sasuke stood silently as he focused his gaze on the king's right shoulder. Seeing his father with those cold eyes would only cause him to feel unstable, and right now, he had no time to be 'unstable.' Not when in another hour, he would be subjected to more _insanity. _

"The plan is being executed as we speak, my son. In an hour, you shall choose the candidates for your consort. Choose as many as you wish, however, at the day of your birth, you shall be betrothed."

The finality of the statement left no room for objection, not when he, the second prince, was the next royal in line for the throne. His brother, Uchiha Itachi, had so 'graciously' stepped down to be a part of the council, stating his wish was not for the benefit of the people, and that his younger brother would make for a better ruler than he. If Sasuke was not so dignified and prideful, he would have rolled his eyes. His older brother obviously just wanted to spite their father.

_Six more months. _Sasuke remained impassive outwardly, but the tight lid containing his emotions were already breaking bit by bit. On the day of his eighteenth year, he would be engaged to some wench or fag vying for his status and wealth. It was quite amusing really, that the ones who 'created' him were now the ones trying to 'destroy' him. If only his parents knew, that their current heir was only bidding time, before his mind crumbled and he welcomed the insanity lurking beneath the surface.

"As you wish, Your Highness." He bowed low, eliciting a positive response from the king as he nodded his head in approval. Sasuke tried not to clench his fists in anger. It felt as if he were a dog, obeying one's master and gaining their approval.

"Make me proud, son. You are dismissed."

Sasuke bowed once again, his eyes bleeding red once he was out of their site. The feelings he was bottling up were back in full force. The bitterness and pain he had been suppressing flooding his senses. If only his father knew, how long he had been 'making him proud.' Sasuke's existence had always been about _him _and _him _alone, and refusing to acknowledge his second son. The only reason he was expected as the legitimate heir after his older brother, was because he had no other choice. Uchiha Itachi had always been his father's favorite, and whatever he wanted, Fugaku gave, leaving Sasuke eating after his brother's leftovers. It had always been this way, and until he decided he had enough, Sasuke's life would always be a grand mess of mindfuck for all eternity.

...

The grand ball held for the second prince had been prepared meticulously by the queen herself, Uchiha Mikoto, and surprisingly, the first prince, Uchiha Itachi. They both had made sure that nothing would go out of sorts, as this was one of the most important events in the kingdom. Choosing the candidates for the next queen of the Capital was nothing short of the next king's coronation. Mikoto managed the setting of the grand celebration, the gourmet food to be served, the olden wine in the cellar, and only the finest cutlery they could offer. Itachi supervised the arrangement for seating, taking into account the clans and nobles who could and could not be near each other, the security around the palace, and the protective barriers needed to be held up for the upcoming occasion.

Every detail was inspected and scrutinized, every aspect polished to perfection in hopes of making this a bit bearable for the next king. Mikoto knew all this time how much his second son hated this, hated to have his life dictated like this. But, it was the price every one of them needed to pay for being born into royalty, most especially for his status. The queen was not naive, she knew how much her beloved son had been silently suffering all these years, but there's only so much she could do for him.

Sasuke had been shutting them out for years now, ever since he had reached his fifteenth summer. Even with Itachi's persistence and efforts, Sasuke had not opened up once. She and her oldest son worried for him. And even the prideful and seemingly indifferent king was greatly disturbed by this. The only solution they could come up with is _this—_to let their son choose his other half, without their interference. They could now only hope that their son would be able to find that person soon, man or woman, gender does not make a difference.

Itachi watched his mother fret as she gave last minute instructions to her personal servants. In less than half an hour, their gates would open to the people of various clans, and nobility for the choosing of Sasuke's future consort. Itachi tried to be positive, and supporting for his mother all throughout the preparations for the ball. He himself, however, was a bit doubtful about this. He doubted whether there would be a person out there eligible for his younger brother. Itachi was aware of how all nobles and clans alike thought and acted. They only wish to have their status strengthened and their wealth expanded. They only saw his beloved brother as a tool, as a means to an end, while imbecilic, young men, and women only fell in love with his looks.

The first prince could only go along with this because he no longer had any other alternative. As wise and talented he was, his options were already exhausted. He didn't know what else he could do for his younger brother, for Sasuke's turnout was much worse that he had anticipated. Itachi would have even appreciated it, if his brother's eyes had burned with anger all the time, however, as months pass by, it was becoming quite obvious that his brother was tiring. His bottled emotions were taking a toll on his mental capacity, as well as his health. It wouldn't come as a surprise if Sasuke turned ballistic the day of his birthday, six months from now. And though Itachi seemed like a bastard at times, he did care for his brother, more than Sasuke or anyone else would ever know.

The trumpets of the orchestra resounded in the hall, and the majestic rosewood double doors of the palace opened. Nobles and clans, all garbed in expensive clothing filed in as they gossiped among themselves. Itachi watched them from above, his blood red eyes surveying the area, trying to see anything amiss. He was, after all, the head of the security of the palace, aside from being a member of the council. Any wrong move and they would die without realizing it.

"His Highness and his queen have arrived." Silence filled the hall as both Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto walked down the conjoined marble steps. Every person bowed in reverence as their _Moon _and _Sun _graced their lowly selves. The clapping that followed their stunned silence was immense as both the king and queen sat down on their thrones. Fugaku held up a hand, and everyone else quieted once more. With a glass filled with the finest wine, Fugaku stood from his seat.

"I implore you, my people. Let this night be a blessed one, as my son, Sasuke, chooses the candidates for his wife." The response of the crowd was massive, excited at the prospect of their families being chosen for the candidacy.

"The night ends with Sasuke's choosing and we shall announce them at the stroke of midnight. Until then, enjoy yourselves." Fugaku sat down, his figure imposing and his eyes cold as his people cheered for him. Mikoto smiled at them kindly, her heart still troubled, but a bit more hopeful than her king. She felt a hand enclosing hers, and she squeezed in return.

"Have faith, my king. Our son shall find his own _Sun_, as you have with me." She uttered with conviction, and just like all other times, Fugaku felt peaceful. His facade softening in the slightest, his hold on his queen's soft hand firm.

"Yes, for the _Moon _cannot shine without its _Sun.__"_

_..._

_To Father and Mother, _

_I have arrived safely in the Capital. As your wishes go, I will be meeting with Tsunade-baa this evening. From what I've heard, she is currently serving the royal family as their personal medic, along with her apprentices Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura. I still cannot believe both of you got rid of me by sending me off the that old woman's place! But! Everything here is amazing, mother, father! There seems to be a celebration going on when I arrived this morning. By night, sparkly things blow up in the sky and turn into flowers for a few seconds once above everyone. The houses here are huge! And the castle? It's enormous! There are so many things here I wish you could both see. _

_But the people here are not as nice as our people, and I tried not to hit them, I really did! All in all, I am fine though. The travel was not even tiring! So no need to worry mother, I know you think too much at times, wrinkles will appear on your face if you keep doing that. And father, I'm no longer a kid, so please do not worry as well. I will be turning eighteen in less than a year, the year for the rite of passage to adulthood, so I can handle myself. I can defend myself too, you know? I did break our clan's rules multiple times for that too. Hehe. I'm still mad that you both refuse to tell me why I need to suddenly live in the palace. I'll get you both once I'm settled in, that's a promise! I'll send another letter once I come in contact with Tsunade-baa. Until then, take care and know I love you both so so much! More than that damned mountains we lived in since forever!_

_P. S. Wait for me, I promise I will free you both. _

_The best son in the world, _

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Penning his signature, Naruto rolled the scroll containing his letter to his parents. Tapping lightly into his _chakra, _he summoned his familiar. A poof was heard and before him was a small version of his _demon. _

"Kyuubi! I missed you!" Naruto tackled the small fox, not minding the heat coming off the demon from the red chakra it possessed. The demon hissed in retaliation before withdrawing its chakra, to avoid burning its master's clothes.

"Kit! How many times do I have to tell you to be more careful?" Naruto buried his nose in its fur in response, before laughing, his voice clear and loud. If the fox weren't so annoyed right now, it would have snuggled into the blond's embrace. At least now, his kit was back to how he was before. It had taken a year before he truly got over the death of his grandfather. It was surprising really. Never had Kyuubi seen anyone as strong in spiring, mind, body, and _soul _ as this blond ball of energy was. To be surrounded in death the very day he was born, if the fox was in its master's place, Kyuubi would have gone berserk. Not Naruto. _Never Naruto. _And this strength attracted _Kyuubi's _attention, the strongest of the tailed _beasts._

"It's been ten years since I last saw you, dattebayo!" Naruto expressed in clear joy, and Kyuubi relaxed in his embrace. It was this innocence, that Naruto had unknowingly warranted Kyuubi's loyalty and perhaps _love. _Without actually trying, the blond was given the protection of the fiercest and greatest demon to be in existence.

"Whatever you say, kit. Now, care to tell me why I was summoned? Or is it because of this stupid sentiments?" Kyuubi drawled with boredom. Naruto pouted as he moved back and released the fox from his iron grip.

"You are as mean as always, Kyuubi." Naruto frowned before holding up the scroll in his hands. "Anyway, I just wanted you to deliver this to mother and father. I infused my chakra in just in case." Kyuubi stepped forward and let Naruto tie the scroll around its body before stepping back.

"It will be delivered once you dismiss me." Naruto nodded before embracing the fox again, uttering a small 'thank you.'

"Yes yes, now let me off already." Naruto laughed a little. Forming a hand seal, he uttered softly.

"Release." His demon disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto stood, his senses probing for any disturbances during his small session with the fox. Nothing seemed amiss, causing him to retract his signals and relax completely. He sat heavily on the ground, as he rummaged through his supplies. He had only a bit more left before his rations disappear completely. It was worrying if it weren't for the fact that he would be within the palace's walls in an hour. Taking a bite from his fruit, he surveyed the forest he was in.

Naruto had traveled a solid five days and four nights to get to where he was now, the _Capital. _The place where he only heard stories from his grandfather, as well as his parents. It was the first time he had seen this place, as well as all the places he passed to get here. It was_ amazing_, everything was. It had taken him a longer time to get to the Capital because he couldn't help himself. It was the first time he saw _everything_. It was the first time he was able to see anything from outside the borders of his hometown. The very first time he had seen the world beyond the _barrier_ protecting and _caging _them.

With only the three of them left, his parents finally decided that the family traditions were of no use any longer, and that he needed to see the world beyond, instead of decaying matter and death. Naruto had been excited until they told him, he would be the only one going. It had taken a week before his parents finally convinced him to leave. And all because of one simple promise.

_"You are allowed to free your wind outside this seal, Naruto." _

Their _souls_, the _wind_, could be free here, and how right his parents were. However, he still needed to be cautious for no living clan or any living being possessed _wind. _As far as history goes, the whole clan of the _wind, the Namikazes, _had all died. Naruto gulped down his last bottle of water before disposing of his trash properly. From where he stood, Naruto could see everything clearly. The castle that towered over everything cast an eerie glow as the sparkly things were fired one after another. The blond's eyes darkened. From now on, the palace would be where he was living in from now on, until he could find the means to get his parents out of _that _place. There was only one place where he knew he could find the information he needed, and it's there in that castle, where that damned Uchiha Madara used to live.

Naruto clenched his fists in determination. His parents had exhausted almost all their strength just to get him outside of that barrier, and he would be damned if he didn't free them from that _prison. _He had promised the day he left that he would do everything to be able to free them. Come shine or rain, nothing would stop him from gaining access to his goal.

...

The full moon cast shadows over the more dimly lighted part of the palace. The residual light from the celestial body served as the path, that the second prince took, to be led away from the source of festivities. Sasuke needed to escape. Everything felt suffocating, and if he had to spend an hour in that damned hall, he would commit mass murder. It was disgusting, how every female _and _male desperately tried to catch his attention. They all looked pathetic with that lust and desire burning in their eyes. He hated the sickly feeling coiling around his skin when he thought of his future with any one of them. It made his situation all the more laughable, his eyes transitioned from red to onyx to red again. An ear-splitting scream erupted from his throat as his head throbbed painfully.

It was happening all over again. The constant use of his _Sharingan _was taking a toll on his body, not to mention, he had been using it prematurely. For any _Sharingan _user, the right age to fully control their bloodline limit was their eighteenth year. However, ever since the repression of his catastrophic emotions, he was able to activate it unknowingly. Now, he was paying the price. His eyesight was starting to deteriorate and his health was rapidly declining. It wouldn't surprise him if he died on his birthday, that would be so much better than being married to any of _those _people. _  
_

The last of the pain turned into dull throbbing in his head, letting him take a deep breath of relief. Sasuke turned his gaze to the sky, his blank eyes focused on the moon. His heart felt heavy. _If I were to be the Capital's Moon, where is my Sun? _It was their tradition, an ancient practice established way back. Their ancestors firmly believed in the beauty and power of the celestial beings. The constellations were used as their guide, the ones of which determine time, as well as the guiding light of all. Which is why the king was dubbed as the _Moon, _while the queen, the _Sun. _For without the _Sun, _the _Moon _cannot shine. As the king will fall without the queen by his side.

Sasuke scoffed disdainfully at the notion of such nonsense. With the way this ball was going, he had better chances of gouging his eyes out than finding his _Sun. _He breathed in deeply, savoring the cool, wintry air, before the hairs on the back of his neck rose. Quickly, he stood up, a glare marring his face. His bloodline limit once again activated. From behind the acacia tree, a figure donned in a dark brown, hooded coat, stepped out. Sasuke tensed, the pinwheel in his eyes swirling in malice. The figure raised his hands in surrender.

"Ease up a little, will you? I do not bite." The stranger, which he now identified as a man, cheerfully said. Sasuke didn't ease the warning in his eyes, instead, he summoned his _Kusanagi no Tsurugi, _sparks of lightning covering the blade.

"Show yourself, intruder!" Sasuke growled out, his stance taking an offensive one, ready to strike anytime. The cloaked man sighed. There goes his stealth mission. _Tsunade-baa will castrate me for this. _

"Can we not just talk about this in a more civil manner? I am only here to see my grandmother, Tsunade." Sasuke's eyes flickered in recognition at the name yet he did not ease the tension in his shoulders.

"You lie! The Great Healer does not have children!" Naruto winced at the accusation. Well, there goes his peaceful entry. He had forgotten that Tsunade didn't have children, though he still considered her as his grandmother. He was not, in any angle, at fault since his grandmother did consider his parents her children. The blond sighed before turning around, showing the raven-haired man the emblem stitched to his cloak.

"Well, she is my grandmother all the same. The _Uzumaki _clan will not tell you, otherwise, my friend." The orange swirl so familiar to him and his people, the sign of _friendship_ among the capital, contrasted against the intruder's dark cloak. Sasuke's eyes widened, his posture relaxing almost instantaneously as he released his sword. This person was definitely not _lying_ for the _Uzumaki _clan had always been on neutral grounds, and would never hurt anyone. Most especially since the Great Healer Tsunade was from that clan. His _Sharingan _faded and spasms of pain attacked his eyes.

"Arrgh!" Naruto quickly turned around at the sudden grunt of pain. Guided by his instincts, he rushed forward, barely able to catch the fallen man.

"What's wrong? Tell me what hurts!" The blond panicked, his blood going cold at the notion of another death. He was going overboard with his imagination, but seeing death every single day of your life, does that to you.

"E-Eyes...pain...m-make it stop!" Another howl of pain came from the fallen man, and Naruto tried not to cry at the pain coming off in waves from the convulsing body. Gently, Naruto laid him on the floor, while he took the hands covering the man's eyes away from his face. With careful hands, the blond opened the closed lids, a gasp suddenly escaped from his lips. The man's pupils were dilated, and the remnants of his bloodline limit could be seen at the ends of the irises. Naruto frowned at the possible outcome of this damage if he had come a little later. _He would have been permanently blinded. _

The blond nodded to himself, he didn't have the luxury of time as of the moment. He needed to make quick work if he wanted to succeed. Forming a set of seals, he muttered under his breath. _Boar. Pig. Tiger. _His azure eyes opened and green _chakra_ poured from his hands. As gently as he could, he placed both his hands over the raven-haired man's eyes. Probing the nerves located to the brain, and the chakra point connected to his bloodline limit, Naruto slowly inserted his chakra in, trying to ease the pain. The man roared in agony again, causing the blond to wince.

"Do not reject me, please just let it flow. It will be alright. I will not harm you, I promise." Naruto gently soothed the man, hoping his words would have the desired effect. He watched as scrunched eyes opened, and the young Namikaze smiled in assurance. The eyes closed once again, and before long, the quivering stopped and the other's breathing evened out. Naruto smiled small before focusing on the task at hand. For now, he had to temporarily seal this person's bloodline limit. If his suspicions were true, then, he had been using it prematurely, and quite recklessly by the way he reacted to the most insignificant threat to his being. Closing his eyes, the blond nudged the chakra point, letting the flow of chakra slow down. Forming a seal with one hand, he uttered.

_"Seal of Lotus." _Naruto could envision it. The small flower-like seal had already blocked the passageway to access the bloodline limit. Until this man fully heals and is actually ready to use his ability once again, this seal will prevent him from using it. Pouring a bit more chakra into his fingers, Naruto carefully mended the torn tissues behind the irises, produced more hemoglobin for better oxidation, and relaxed the strained muscles. In time, the veins around the eyes, as well as the blood-red seeping into those onyx irises had disappeared. In its place was a pair of healthy looking eyes, and a more handsome face sleeping peacefully against the grass.

Naruto heaved a sigh of relief, as his body adjusted at the sudden use of almost a quarter of his chakra. Healing was definitely hard, and he really was not suited for the job. Naruto sighed once again, his attention back at the man resting a few inches away from him. Now that he had a good look at him, he begrudgingly admitted how _handsome _ he truly was. Flawless, porcelain skin, a perfect arch for his nose, the deep onyx eyes, and the sculpted body of a god. This man could hold his own against his father. Namikaze Minato, was, after all, one of the most charming men in their history. Naruto pouted at this. It was a bit of a pity that his looks leaned a bit more on his mother's side. Though what he wanted was his mother's red hair, not his father's golden ones. Ah well, beggars cannot be choosers.

The blond shook his head, clearing all wayward thoughts from his mind. The night was becoming darker, and with a quick check of his surroundings, Naruto stood and stretched his stiff limbs. The night was not getting any younger, and his grandmothers was not getting any more lenient. With one last glance at the sleeping stranger, he turned away, and disappeared from sight, leaving nothing in his wake.

It must have been an hour or so before the young Uchiha prince had woken from his fitful sleep, the best he had in ages. His eyes were sore, and his throat was parched, but all in all, he felt light. Lighter than he had ever felt before. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and it took him a few more seconds to register what happened. He quickly sat up, and placed his hands over his eyes in disbelief.

The usual pain and dizziness that accompanied his wakening were gone. As well as the blurriness he had been experiencing for almost two years. His eyesight was back to how it was before he started using his _Sharingan. _Sasuke blinked multiple times just to make sure he was not hallucinating. An image of locks of the finest gold, and the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen, suddenly came to mind. His eyes darkened and a small ray of hope bloomed in his heart that night. For the first time in his life, Uchiha Sasuke had glimpsed the greatest star in existence, the only celestial body he had thought to be non-existent in his life until now, _his Sun. _

_TBC at AO3_

* * *

_*_AO3- It means Archive of Our Own.

So what do you think? :)


	2. Farewells and New Blog

**A/N: READ. THANKS. FAREWELL. **Hi everyone! Just like I promised _again_, I would update **one last time **to tell you guys about my blog which I was finally able to make, yey! Anyway, everyone, and I mean _everyone _can read my blog posts without signing in and such, so have read all you want! I'm still debating about AO3 but yeah expect my stories to be updated in both sites, I think. For now, I'll be diligently writing on my blog, so wish me luck!

**My blog is: nozomi-mikomi . blogspot. com**

Please make sure you remove the spaces in between. For those who promised to visit my new site, I'm expecting you guys there! Haha and don't forget to drop a few comments once in a while :) You guys can talk to me there if you want. Anyway, it has been fun writing at this site. I'm hoping wherever this would take me, I would grow more, both as a reader and as a writer.

Thank you for all the support, love, and guidance you've given me here. I wish all of you good luck and God bless in all your endeavors.

Cheers and love,

_**Nozomi Mikomi**_


End file.
